


I Saw An Angel

by jaechanwin



Series: POLAMORY SHIPS THAT NEED MORE LIGHT [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALOT of SEX, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Choking, Crossdressing, Kinky, M/M, Male and Male sex, Sex, So many weird ships, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, polamory, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where Ten stumbles into a bdsm club and catches the eyes of the two owners.





	1. Fell Into A Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that this story is very mature so please don’t read if you’re sensitive.

Ten knew that he was kinky past the point of normal kinkiness. He had lost multiple boyfriends because of it. It wasn’t his fault that sometimes he wanted to be choked while on the brink of an orgasm or that he wanted to be bitten so hard that he bled. He couldn’t really control what he liked. A few of his past partners indulged in certain things with him and he knew for a fact that he liked being tied up.

 

But the more hardcore his kinks got the more weary they became until Ten ended up single. That brings him to his best friend Jaehyun. Now Jaehyun was almost as kinky as Ten if not just a little bit more. But the difference between them is that Jaehyun has a dominant. Yuta. Yuta takes care of Jaehyun not only during sex but before and after. Yet they aren’t dating. Ten finds it weird because he can tell they love each other.

 

He guesses he won’t understand until he gets a dominant of his own however. 

 

“Yuta and I are visiting his friend’s club and we want you to come. It’s a special club though so wear your best outfit.” Jaehyun says. “A gay club isn’t a special club.” Ten comments as he rummages through his closet. “Shut up its not a gay club.” Jaehyun pouts and Ten envies the collar he was wearing with Yuta’s name on it.

 

He just wanted a Dominant.

 

He dresses in some ripped jeans with fishnet leggings underneath and a crop top shirt that says Daddy’s Boy on it. He throws on some all white tennis shoes to match the white shirt he was wearing and then works on styling his hair.

 

When he’s done he hears Jaehyun whistle. “If you weren’t so kinky you’d probably be married by now.” Jaehyun comments smirking when Ten pouts and throws a shoe at him. He hears a horn and rolls his eyes. “You know how impatient Yuta is.” He says and Ten nods because he does know.

 

They get in the car and Yuta smiles at the both of them. “You look gorgeous Ten.” He compliments and Ten gives him a shy Thank You in response. “As for you, don’t leave my side. Not when you’re wearing that shit. Ten you don’t leave my side either but you especially Jaehyun.” Yuta says glaring harshly at his submissive.

 

”I wanted to look pretty for you.” Jaehyun says batting his eyelashes but Yuta isn’t as soft as Jaehyun believes he is. “I don’t care. Now be quiet and when we get there don’t leave my side like I said or I swear I will give you hell for days.” Yuta says harshly.

 

Jaehyun whimpers.

 

Ten lets out a cough to remind them that he is in fact still in the backseat. Yuta’s eyes change so quickly that Ten almost misses it. “Sorry Ten just we’re going to a very special club and I have to make sure the both of you are safe.” Yuta says but he’s driving now. Ten raises an eye in confusion. What the hell kind of club were they going to?

 

When they finally arrived at the club it was heavily guarded with security which made Ten panic even more. Yuta grabs both of their hands and leads them to the front. The bouncer gives him a slight smile and Yuta nods at the two men beside him. “What colors?” He asks. “One Blue, one pink, one orange and one purple.” Yuta responds and Ten allows the male to place a purple band around his wrist.

 

When Ten enters the club he is not at all expecting to see whips, chains, collars, cages, and all other types of contraptions. “Is this a bdsm club?” Ten asks and Yuta nods. “I didn’t even know we had one of these down here.” Ten says eyes blown wide in shock. 

 

Yuta chuckles. “That’s kind of the point.” He says. Yuta is still holding Ten and Jaehyun firmly by the wrists. “Okay so do you want the purple band or pink? Purple means a submissive but only observing and pink means a submissive willing to engage in activities.” Yuta says. Ten thinks for a second before rubbing his wrist. “I’ll keep purple but what do yours mean?” Ten asks.

 

”Blue means a dominant who has a submissive already and Orange is a submissive who has a dominant already. It’s a sign to tell the single members to back off but sometimes they don’t listen which is why I want both of you at my side at all times. I can’t punish you Ten if you disobey but I can stop talking to you for like a month.” Yuta says and Ten frowns.

 

”Jeez I get it I won’t leave your side.” He says with a slight pout. Yuta grins and then leads the both of them through all the people. Ten’s eyes are open wide the whole time as he watches all the people in the club. Some of them are having sex openly and Ten has to turn away when he feels himself hardening at the sight.

 

”Yuta!” A deep voice calls and Yuta momentarily lets go of the two boys to hug two men. “Jaehyun! It’s been a while since you’ve came.” A deep yet slightly more feminine voice says.

 

”I know Tae. But Yuta likes to keep me locked in the house now so I don’t see anyone much. Except for my best friend.” Jaehyun says hugging the two males as well. Ten stands off to the side observing the two men. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t had sex in so long but the sight of the two of them has him as hard as rock and he slips the purple band off his wrist and slides on the pink. He definitely wants to get fucked before he leaves.

 

But he could also tell that the two men were obviously together. The way the shorter one was gripping the taller one’s waist just screamed dominant. Same for the taller one however. Ten couldn’t figure out who was the submissive. “This is my bestfriend Ten.” Is what snaps Ten out of his observation. “Hi!” He says giving a shy wave before hiding behind Yuta.

 

Jaehyun has the nerve to laugh.

 

”He’s not usually this shy but I guess two hot guys make him want to hide.” Jaehyun says and Yuta pinches his ass for the comment. “Don’t tease him.” Yuta says. “Tennie this tall guy is Johnny and the shorter one is Taeyong his boyfriend. They’re both dominants.” Jaehyun says and that perks Ten’s interest.

 

”I’ve never heard of that. How does it work. Which one of you submits? Someone has to right? Or do you guys not have sex? I bet it’s the shorter one-“ Ten trails off when he realizes he’s rambling and probably invading in the people’s privacy. He presses himself against Jaehyun’s side.

 

The two men don’t seem to be offended however. “We do have sex and we take turns but we never do dominant thing with each other because we’re looking for a submissive to try that with. We can’t force each other to do submissive things so we’re looking for a submissive to join us.” Taeyong says and Johnny nods. “I’m assuming this is your first time in a bdsm club? Judging by the tent in your pants.” Johnny says.

 

”Well actually I didn’t get hard until I saw you two cause whoa you guys look like sex gods and I mean— Ignore what I just said.” Ten says hiding behind Yuta once again who’s trying to hold in his laughs but failing miserably. “Shut it.” He says hitting Yuta in the back but not hard enough to actually hurt. “You should find someone out there to play with you.” Taeyong says.

 

”Well what if I want to play with you two?” Ten says boldly stepping from behind Yuta. “We’re too much for you.” Johnny says. “And who are you to assume that? I may be small but I can take hell of cock. And I got a feeling you’d choke me right on the brink of an orgasm and that’s exactly what I need.” Ten says and Yuta figures that’s his cue to pull Jaehyun into the nearest private room for some fun.

 

Taeyong bites back a laugh at Johnny’s shocked expression. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for. If we get hands on you choking will be the least of your worries. I like to bite. Tae likes overstimulation. If we pursue this there may be a point of time where we want to do double penetration or something of the sort.” Johnny says. 

 

“I know exactly what I’m asking for the question is are you going to give it to me?”


	2. Just A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Taeyong give Ten a taste of what he’s getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don’t get triggered too easily. Major Warnings guys. Overstimulation. Spanking. Choking. Master Kink. Daddy Kink. Ten likes to be called Kitten. Maybe others too.

When the door locks Johnny turns to Ten with a slight smile. “We need a safe word before we start this.” He says giving Ten a soft smile. “Fruits scare me so maybe that can be the safe word.” Ten says and Taeyong chuckles but nods. “Fruits it is.” He says smiling afterwards. “Do you have an idea of what you want to try?” Taeyong says and Ten immediately blushes. “Uh. I—It’s a bit much. I’m not sure if you’ll be comfortable with it.” Ten says remembering how his last boyfriend reacted.

 

”Ten. I’m pretty sure we’re open to everything and if not both of us at least one of us.” Johnny reassures. “Well I want to be choked on the brink of my orgasm. Like enough to pass out but maybe the last orgasm not the first one because I want to be awake through it all. I want to be tied up. I want to be bitten so hard that you draw blood things like that.” Ten says shyly looking down.

 

He hears Taeyong let out a shaky breath. “We can definitely do that. God you’re perfect.” Taeyong says with a smile. Ten tries not to pay attention to Johnny rummaging through drawers and pulling out a rope amongst other things. “And How do you feel about kisses and hickeys?” Johnny asks from where he was standing.

 

”Kissing would be great. As for hickeys I don’t mind just not in visible places since we aren’t sure if we’ll pursue this completely or not. If we do I’d love for you guys to mark me up all over.” Ten says. Taeyong nods. “If we pursue this we’ll all go to the doctor and get tested. Johnny and I are clean but we want you to see that for yourself. For now we’ll just use a condom.” Taeyong says.

 

Ten smiles fondly. He was glad that the two were cautious most people weren’t. “Do you need aftercare?” Johnny asks. Ten hesitates before nodding. “I slip into subspace sometimes and I’m really unresponsive. I’ve dealt with alone before but if you could maybe help me lie down and get dressed things like that I wouldn’t mind.” Ten admits. Taeyong nods. “Okay I’ll keep that in mind.” He says.

 

“C-Can I call you Daddy? And Johnny Master?” He asks shyly. Taeyong clicks his teeth and grips Ten’s jaw harshly. “If you can ask confidently then yes.” He says looking the younger boy in the eyes. “Please can I please call you Daddy? And can I call Johnny Master?” Ten asks batting his eyelashes for effect.

 

”Of course you can but what should we call you?” Taeyong asks. “Call me Kitten.” Ten says. While they are talking Johnny has stripped down to nothing but his boxers and while Taeyong is distracted he goes to pull off his boyfriend’s blazer. Taeyong doesn’t mind since he’s already achingly hard. He actually quivers at the touch. “Should we get straight to it or?” He asks looking at Ten for confirmation.

 

”Usually I need a lot of foreplay to get hard but just watching you two has me painfully solid. I like having my nipples played with if it’s any consolation.” Ten says. Johnny hums as he kisses up and down Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong having enough already pins his taller boyfriend to the bed roughly as they kiss. Ten can hear Johnny’s moans loudly and clearly and it has his dick standing at attention.

 

So he does what he does best and touches himself. His eyes roll back in pleasure as he stroke his cock to full hardness. His pants have been disregarded amongst the two older males’ clothes. He lets out a quiet whimper but it catches the two others’ attention. Before he can cum though his hand is roughly ripped away from his cock. “Did I say you can touch yourself Kitten?” Taeyong asks.

 

Ten doesn’t respond so Taeyong smacks him hard on the ass making the younger male whimper. “I asked you a question.” Taeyong says. “No Daddy.” Ten responds immediately. “Go lay across Master’s lap. I’m going to give you Ten okay? I want you to count each one. If you miss we’ll start over. Understand?” Taeyong asks.

 

Ten nods making Taeyong pinch his ass. “Words Kitten.” He says. “Understand Daddy.” Ten says. Ten obeys not wanting to make his Daddy even madder and lays across Johnny’s lap. Johnny kisses his lip and rubs the already bruising area on his ass and Ten can tell who’s the softer of the two. Taeyong takes a seat next to Johnny and Ten braces himself for the impact but it doesn’t come.

 

He sees Johnny and Taeyong speaking in hushed whispers before Taeyong nods. When he turns towards Ten his eyes are apologetic. “We don’t have to do this Ten. This wasn’t something you mentioned and I don’t want you to just try to please me by letting me spank you.” Taeyong says and that makes Ten cry.

 

”No. Please Daddy! I was bad! Kitten was bad! Spank me please! Please!” Ten whimpers out and his eyes are closed so he misses the look the two lovers share. Taeyong smacks his ass hard again and Ten cries out roughly. “One Daddy!” He says and Taeyong can’t help but love how obedient the boy was being.

 

When they make it to number Ten the younger boy is crying and red in the face. Johnny pulls him up to a sitting position and the friction on his cock as he changes positions causes him to cum almost immediately. “Yes!” He squeals our as his orgasm rips through him. “Tie him up Johnny so he won’t touch himself again.” Taeyong says and the taller male is quick to obey his boyfriend’s words.

 

Ten allows himself to be carried to the bed in the room. He makes a noise of protest when Johnny ties his hands together but not to the bed post. He wants to be immobile. Johnny only clicks his tongue in response. He makes sure the boy can’t move his hands before hovering over him.

 

Johnny kisses Ten’s lips first. Ten is very responsive kissing back just as eagerly and fiercely as he’s being kissed. Johnny’s kisses trail down Ten’s stomach to his nipples. Johnny makes sure to pay special attention to the boy’s sensitive nubs. He sucks hard on the younger’s nipples positive that it’ll be bruised when he’s done. 

 

Meanwhile Ten is gasping and moaning so loud Taeyong’s pretty sure the whole building can hear them. “So noisy Kitten. Maybe I should shut you up?” Taeyong says grinning. “Please Daddy. Want your cock in my mouth.” Ten whimpers out. Taeyong grins. “What Kitten wants, Kitten gets.” He says sweetly. He presses the head of his cook to Ten’s lips and the boy wastes no time taking Taeyong into his mouth as much as he can. Which is almost fully for such a small male.

 

Taeyong wasn’t huge but he definitely wasn’t small or average either so to see Ten almost engulf his whole cock fully amazes him. Ten chokes when Johnny bites him. It’s a nibble in all honestly but it surprises him. Taeyong pulls out of his mouth but he just continues to suck as if nothing happened.

 

But when he feels the burn of his skin being opened he realizes that Johnny’s bitten his nipple so hard that he’s bled. And that does it enough to bring on the second orgasm. “Do you need prep or?” Taeyong asks.

 

Ten shakes his head. “Fucked myself open earlier before I came.” Ten mumbles eyes almost closed. He squeaks when Johnny starts to push into his hole and he hates how the condom feels but he understands why it’s being used. Although Ten always uses a condom with one night stands he doesn’t trust himself either.

 

When Johnny is buried inside of him he feels Taeyong’s cock prodding at his lips again. He opens his mouth and closes his eyes allowing Johnny to fuck his hole whilst Taeyong fucks his mouth. “Put up one finger when you’re close Kitten.” He hears Johnny say. His cock is aching already from two orgasms but he doesn’t mind.

 

Johnny increases his speed and Ten lets his pointer finger raise in the air since his mouth is occupied. He feels Taeyong’s cock go deeper down his throat and suddenly he’s choking. Taeyong pushes further however. And as Ten’s third orgasm hits he passes out whilst the other two males cum with him.

 

When Ten opens his eyes everything has been put away and Taeyong and Johnny are sat on the bed near his head. Johnny’s stroking his hair whilst he’s talking to Taeyong. Ten shifts and they both look over at him. “You did so well baby how was that?” Taeyong asks. Ten just holds up Ten fingers making Johnny chuckle. “Are you in subspace?” He asks and Ten nods sleepily.

 

”Yuta’s waiting outside he wants to know if he’s bringing you home or if you’re staying here tonight?” Taeyong asks. Ten doesn’t say anything. “How about this love? Hold up one finger for yes and two for no can you do that?” Johnny asks. Ten holds up one finger.

 

”Okay. Do you want to go home?” He asks. Two fingers. “Do you want us to stay with you?” One finger. Taeyong nods. Johnny stands up and Ten whimpers grabbing his shirt. “Shh baby. Johnny’s going tell Yuta then he’s coming back to lay with us.” Taeyong says lying in front of Ten. Ten looks hesitant but nods. “Get some rest baby.” Taeyong says and Ten nods.

 

But even still he waits until Johnny is pressed against his back before he actually falls asleep. And damn does it feel good to be between the two. Ten thinks to himself because yeah he could get used to that.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ten has to sign a contract

Ten wakes up to Taeyong shaking him softly and he whines at the loss of warmth from the two males he was pressed against last night. “Baby you have to eat I know you have an appetite after last night.” He hears someone say he thinks it’s Johnny but he’s half asleep so it may be Taeyong. 

 

He starts to say say no but then his stomach growls and he’s forced to open his eyes. Taeyong is smiling that pretty smile at him and he can’t help but blush. “Morning Da-Taeyong.” He says realizing that they weren’t his yet so he wasn’t allowed to say that when they weren’t having sex.

 

If Taeyong notices his slip up he doesn’t mention it. “How are you feeling?” Taeyong asks and Ten smiles. “Good. Real good. Last night was amazing and I did a bit of thinking before I fell asleep. I want this if you guys will have me.” Ten admits as he nibbles on the breakfast Taeyong has given him.

 

”We’ll talk more when Johnny gets here. And if we all come to an agreement we can go to the clinic today as well for a check up.” Taeyong says and then Ten realizes Johnny’s absence. “Where is he?” He asks. “He went to our office to pick up our work for the day so we could be here with you.” Taeyong says.

 

As if he knew they were talking about him Johnny waltz through the door and if Johnny in a suit was hot Johnny in jeans was even hotter. Definitely Ten’s new kink. Johnny kisses Taeyong’s forehead and sits next to him and Ten craves that kind of domesticity.

 

”Ten wants to be our submissive babe. I told him we’d all talk when you got here.” Taeyong says. “Good thing I picked up the contract we printed out.” Johnny says and then Ten notices the stack of papers in his hands. Johnny hands him a packet. It’s not long only maybe six pages and Ten bites his lip.

 

”It’s mainly things that Taeyong and or I like but feel free to scratch things out and add things that aren’t there and we’ll agree or disagree. Then we’ll all sign. Just like you want to be a good submissive we want to be good dominants. This is as much for your pleasure as it is for my pleasure.” Johnny says. Taeyong hums in agreement as Johnny hands Ten a pen.

 

Ten goes through the contract crossing out a few things like breath play, humiliation, and pet play but other than everything can mostly be agreed to. “C-Can I add watersports?” He asks looking up at Taeyong who looks at Johnny. They talk through their eyes before Taeyong nods. “Of course.” He says and then they sign that page.

 

The next few pages are mainly rules like,

NO TOUCHING YOURSELF WITHOUT PERMISSION

 

DONT DISRESPECT YOUR DOMINANTS

 

Things like that. There were punishments and rewards listed as well. Punishments like spanking or wearing a vibrator for an hour while wearing a cock ring. Rewards were things like he takes control for the night and things along that line. They sign and then come to the last page.

 

Its just pet names and links that weren’t mentioned. Ten writes each one of their names and what he wants to call them and what he wants them to call him. They all look over the names and agree.

 

TAEYONG

Daddy

Sir

JOHNNY

Master

Mommy (Johnny laughed)

 

TEN

Kitten

Love

Prince

Baby Boy

Sweetie

Darling

Puppy

Pet

(“Geez That’s a lot -Taeyong)

 

They sign the final page immediately after. “Well Ten you are officially our submissive.” Johnny smiles. Ten smiles as well biting his lip. “Does this mean we can go to the clinic now?” Ten asks practically jumping in excitement. Taeyong laughs. “You can call us Daddy or Master or whatever too I realize you keep stopping yourself. You’re ours now so you can say it.” Taeyong says.

 

Ten grins and drags on his clothes from the night before minus his fishnet stocking because Johnny had ripped those. He glares when he remembered. “You have to buy me new fishnets Master, you ripped mines and those were my favorite pair. They cost forty dollars.” Ten says giving his best angry look with his hands on his hips but Johnny just finds it cute so he smiles.

 

”I’ll give you the money and you can buy you a new pair Okay?” Johnny asks and Ten nods. He’s pleased with that answer. The room is clean however so Johnny leads him out and the club looks much different when it isn’t filled with horny people. It actually looks like a normal bar. No sign of ropes or any of the kinkiness that conspired the night before.

 

”Come with me.” Taeyong says grabbing Ten’s hand. “Where are we going?” The shorter male asks. “I don’t appreciate you wearing the same clothes from last night so you can wear something of mines since I know Johnny’s will be too big for you.” Taeyong says. Ten wants to reject but wearing Taeyong’s clothes does sound nice.

 

When Ten is dressed to Taeyong’s satisfaction which is making him wear Johnny’s clothes that are baggy because “Ten you look too sexy in my clothes I’ll get jealous if someone tries to talk to you at the clinic or even on the street.” they finally get to leave. Ten isn’t surprised when he’s lead to a nice silver Mustang with white trimmings. It fits Johnny’s style and he proven correct when said male gets in the drivers seat.

 

Ten puts on his seatbelt and tells Taeyong and Johnny more about his self because they ask. They aren’t surprised to find out he’s Thai because “I knew you were too pretty to be Korean, Johnny’s American if it helps.” They tell him the story of how they met at a bdsm club theirselves and were attracted to each but they both thought the other was a submissive and it led to confusion during foreplay so they ended up not having sex.

 

The next morning they learned more about each other and Johnny agreed to a date with Taeyong because “He was too pretty to pass up and there was no way he wasn’t submissive.” Taeyong had asked Johnny on a date because “Johnny radiated sub energy when sex wasn’t involved I thought he was lying.” The story fit the two of them so well that Ten had to laugh.

 

Apparently they went on dates for five months straight before trying to have sex again and when they realized that they both were dominant they were already in love. So they compromised and took turns bottoming.

 

When they entered the clinic finally Ten was nervous. Ten went first allowing the people to take some of his blood and peeing in the cup like he was told. Johnny went next then Taeyong. They waited forty five minutes before the results came back.

 

”So who’s who?” The doctor asked. “Just pass them out randomly.” Taeyong says and the doctor looks hesitant but does so. Ten gets Johnny’s results and isn’t surprised that the male is clean and healthy. “Johnny’s clean.” He says. “You’re clean too Baby Boy.” Taeyong says. “Taeyong’s clean.” Johnny confirms.

 

They thank the doctor and Ten requests to be dropped off at home so that he can bath and get some rest before he had work tomorrow. The two males protested that it wasn’t even 1 o clock yet but Ten just kissed them both and went inside. He held in a scream of excitement and pulled out his phone.

 

He had to tell Jaehyun.


	4. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yuta is there to make sure Ten obeys the rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WATERSPORTS! ORGASM DENIAL! ⚠️ OTHER THINGS

Although they’d spent at least the whole day talking on the phone Jaehyun doesn’t show up until the next morning with Yuta in tow. He’s holding a box in his arms and Ten raises an eyebrow at his best friend. “This was sitting on your doorstep when we got here. To Kitten from Master?” Ten asks a teasing tone to his voice. “Shut it brat. You call Yuta Sir.” Ten says. 

 

Jaehyun shrugs but moves to open open the box that was not meant for him. “Last I checked Yuta called you Princess.” Ten commented. “Yeah so what?” Jaehyun asks struggling to open the box. “Why are you opening a box that’s clearly addressed to Kitten?” Ten asks.

 

”Cause we’re best friends so we share everything and I have to make sure you didn’t get any pretty dildos or something.” Jaehyun says. “Even I did Yuta can just buy you your own.” Ten says but doesn’t move to stop Jaehyun from opening the package. There are no secrets between the two.

 

Jaehyun sighed as he finally got the box open. Ten honestly wasn’t surprised when Jaehyun pulled out a pair of black fishnet stockings. The red, white, and another black pair. “Johnny ripped mines I told him he’d have to buy me a new pair.” Ten says shrugging.

 

In the bottom of the box are bottles of water however and a note. Ten opened the envelope and read it silently to himself. “Johnny and I will be there to get you at two pm. Make sure you finish all these drinks before then. You’re only allowed to use the bathroom once so choose wisely. We’ve informed Yuta who will tell us if you go more than once which will result in a punishment in your part and you don’t want that on the first day do you? He’s there to make sure you drink all six bottles as well. Don’t let a drip go to waste or it won’t turn out good for you. Enjoy your day and if there are no problems you will be rewarded. Yours Truly. Taeyong” The note read.

 

Ten looked up at Yuta with wide eyes who only smirked at him. He looked at the time. It was eleven thirty. He had less than three hours. So he drunk the first bottle normally. Then he drunk the second and the third a bit quicker. He hadn’t used the bathroom since he woke up like normally so his bladder was painfully hurting at the moment.

 

He gave Yuta a look as he tried to pay attention to the conversation that he and Jaehyun were having. Yuta gave him a look and Ten pouted. “Can I go to the bathroom?” He asks. Yuta nods and he rushes off to handle his business. Jaehyun is giving them weird looks but it’s one thirty now and Ten still has three bottles left so he rushes. When there are knocks on the door Ten still has a half of a bottle left and he panics.

 

He is uncomfortable and has to pee again but he just finishes the bottle with no complaints. Yuta gives him a nod of approval before opening the door for Taeyong. Yuta confirms that Ten didn’t break any rules and Taeyong gives a hum of approval. Ten looks homeless to say the least. He’s wearing sweatpants with holes in them that he forgot how they came about and a shirt that look bleach stained but Taeyong still finds him beautiful.

 

”Come on Puppy. Johnny’s waiting.” Taeyong says. Ten leaves after Jaehyun promises that he’ll lock the house up and clean. When Ten gets outside he sees an all black charger and yeah it definitely fits Taeyong. Johnny’s in the passenger seat this time. He kisses Ten softly and Ten can’t help but smile. “Have you been a good boy?” Johnny asks. “Yes Mommy. Drank all my water and used the bathroom only once.” Ten says proudly.

 

Johnny smiles. “That’s good puppy.” He says and Ten thinks he likes this pet name better than Kitten. The ride feels long before they make it to a average sized house yet you could tell the owners had wealth. Once they were inside Ten just glanced around seeing pictures of the two everywhere. Taeyong laughed when he saw Ten’s expression. Eyes wide and mouth open. 

 

“Don’t worry your pictures will be up there soon too.” Taeyong says and Ten feels his heart flutter at the thought. “I’m going grab a few things when I come back I want you completely naked and on your hands and knees.” Taeyong says afterwards and Ten panics. His bladder wasn’t in the right place to be completely naked but he doesn’t want to get punished so he obeys.

 

Johnny comes back first and he chuckles when he sees Ten. “Tae doesn’t waste any time does he?” He asks shaking his head fondly. His hands rest on Ten’s hips and Ten notices how Johnny is naked as well and he has to urge to suck his cock. Ten flinches when he feels a tongue circle his rim. Johnny moans filthily pushing his tongue in and out of Ten’s hole.

 

Ten is gasping and morning as well. He can’t think straight and he hears Taeyong chuckles from somewhere in the room. He can’t tell because his eyes are shut but Johnny’s eating him out so who else could it be. “Johnny’s been wanting to eat your ass since the first night but we weren’t sure if you were clean.” Taeyong says.

 

”Gonna cum.” Ten mumbles and Johnny slaps his ass. “Hold it.” He says and Ten gives a noise of protest but Taeyong slaps his ass next. “You heard him. Hold it.” Taeyong says. Ten tries his best and he almost cums when Johnny finally pulls back. Ten turns to look and the sight is mesmerizing. Johnny’s lips swollen and saliva trailing down his chin and when Taeyong kisses him Ten almost loses it. “Puppy tastes so good huh?” Taeyong moans and Johnny hums in agreement.

 

Taeyong who’s naked as well positions himself behind Johnny and Ten notices how the taller man’s eyes close roughly before opening back up again. Taeyong moves then and pushes his cock inside of Ten slowly. “Johnny fucked you last time. My turn.” Taeyong says. Ten knows he won’t last long.

 

Especially not when he gets his wish and Johnny’s cock is pushed far down his throat. Contrary to what Ten thought Johnny isn’t bigger than Taeyong he’s actually average which makes it easier but  just the same amount of pleasure. Because of it however it’s a bit harder to adjust to Taeyong’s size. 

 

Taeyong is fucking him from behind while Johnny’s fucking his mouth when he feels a hand push on his bladder. “C-Can’t. Gonna pee. Or cum. Or both.” Ten says. “Not until I say so Puppy.” Taeyong says and Ten is crying now because it feels so good but it also isn’t enough and he just wants some form of relief. “First you’re gonna swallow all of Johnny’s cum then you’re gonna let me fill you up and if you last until then I’ll let you cum.” Taeyong says.

 

Ten nods and tries not to focus on Taeyong pushing down on his bladder as he flicks his tongue all around the tip of Johnny’s cock until Johnny’s finally cumming in his mouth. He swallows as much as he can but Johnny cums a lot and he can’t help but miss some of it as it hits the floor. Taeyong grips his head forcefully pushing it down. “Clean it up puppy” Taeyong says and Ten does licking it off of the floor as told. 

 

He clenches he’s around Taeyong’s cock and before Ten can react Taeyong cums inside of him. Before he can feel it drip down his leg he feels something being pushed inside of him. A fucking butt plug.

 

Ten is making incoherent noises and crying when he hears the words he’s been waiting on. “You can cum Puppy.” Taeyong says and as he says it he pushes down on the boy’s bladder. So Ten pees and cums at the same time and he sighs in relief barely holding himself up. Good thing he doesn’t have to when Johnny picks him up.

 

”You clean him up I’ll clean this up.” Is the last thing he hears before his subspace takes over.


	5. Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Johnny and Tae have a long day but Ten is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a lot of kinky shit is going to go on but like my brain can’t process what some of this shit is called so.

After a week of only text messages and phone calls Ten finally gets to see his dominants again. Between his job and their job they don’t see each other at all until then. But now here Ten was standing in their living room with something on his mind. He was dressed to the occasion as well but it was all under his trench coat.

 

He wouldn’t let them see. Not yet.

 

Taeyong looked worn out and Ten couldn’t help but pout. Johnny looked worse. They barely acknowledged that he was there and he found himself sighing as he watched them do their work on their laptops. “Daddy?” He called and Taeyong just hummed in response. “Why’d you invite me over if you weren’t going to pay attention to me?” Ten asks.

 

”I’m sorry Puppy just give us one minute okay?” Taeyong asks and Ten pouts. “Daddy!” He whines and yeah his brat side was definitely coming out. Johnny gave him a look of earning. “I’m been here almost two hours and no ones paid attention to me. I even got dressed up all pretty for you both. Maybe I should go home.” Ten says turning to walk towards the front door but a hand grabs his wrist.

 

He smirks before turning around still pouting. He’s pulled into Taeyong’s lap and he watches as Johnny closes his laptop as well. “I’m sorry Puppy. Show Mommy and Daddy what you wore for us.” Taeyong says giving his undivided attention to Ten.

 

Ten nods and stands gripping the zipper of his coat when a thought passes his mind. What if they don’t like it? What if they think it’s weird? Will they send him home? “Puppy!” Comes Johnny’s stern voice. “I’m sure you look beautiful. Stop stressing. And you interrupted us so it’s not good to make us wait now.” Johnny says.

 

Ten nods and unzips his trench coat before letting it fall to the floor. He’s basically wearing nothing. Nothing but a choker that says puppy. He’s been wearing dog ears the whole time but Taeyong didn’t think anything of it. He’s wearing panties that match his choker but the thing that gets them both is the buttplug that has a long tail attached to it.

 

Ten can’t face them doesn’t want to see their reaction and it feels forever before one of them speaks. In reality it’s only four seconds. “On your knees Puppy.” Taeyong says. Ten is quick to obey and when he looks up they’re both smiling at him and he feels a little more comfortable now. “Wanted to look pretty for Mommy and Daddy. Only put my plug in. I didn’t touch myself because I’m a good boy. Promise.” Ten says and Johnny’s so far gone he doesn’t even know what to do.

 

”Come here Puppy.” He says and Ten does. He crawls on his hands and knees and Taeyong can’t help but watch his ass move up and down as he moves. When Ten is on his knees in front of Johnny the taller male leans down to catch his lips in a sweet but demanding kiss. “So Good Puppy always good for Mommy huh?” Johnny asks when he pulls away.

 

Ten nods happily. “Always Mommy and Daddy too.” Ten says turning his attention Taeyong who’s naked from the waist down. “Come here Puppy.” He says. Ten obeys once again and Johnny goes back to his work on his computer. “Take off the panties.” Taeyong demands and Ten does so. He feels himself grow excited at the thought of one of them or both of them fucking him.

 

”Take the plug out and come sit on Daddy’s cock. You will stay there without cumming until I finish my work. If you cum before I’m done a punishment. If you make it until the end a reward. As simple as that.” Taeyong says. Ten hesitates for a minute before smiling. “Can do it Daddy.” He says.

 

He lets out a low gasp as he pulls the plug out. Just pulling it out makes him want to cum. He’s been wearing it for two hours and every time it moves it touches his prostate. He climbs in Taeyong’s lap facing the older male as he guides Taeyong’s cock to his hole. After some help from Taeyong he’s sliding down on the older male’s cock.

 

Ten and Taeyong both release slow guttural moans. But then Taeyong goes back to doing his work. He’s only doing his work for ten minutes but to Ten it feels like hours before Johnny makes the first move however and not Taeyong for once. He walks over to them before resting comfortably on his knees while Taeyong is still doing his work.

 

He takes Ten’s cock in his hand and Ten starts to cry. “Mommy please no! I won’t be able to hold it! Please!” Ten whimpers. “You can and you will.” Is Johnny’s response. “It’s hard Mommy please.” Ten says. “It’s not supposed to be easy Puppy now Shut it. I only want to hear moans of my name or Taeyong’s name if you say anything else I will tie you up and put a cock ring on and we can go at it for hours without you cumming once? So hold it.” Johnny says.

 

Ten whimpers but nods looking at Taeyong who seems to be typing slowly on purpose. Ten almost loses it when Johnny takes his cock into his warm mouth. Ten’s senses are in overdrive and he can’t thing straight. Especially when Taeyong starts moving as well. He feels overstimulated even if he hadn’t cum. 

 

Taeyong is hitting his prostate while Johnny is blowing him harder than he’s ever been blown before and definitely better. “He’s good at that huh Puppy? Johnny always looks so good with a cock in his mouth. Feels good too. Knows exactly what to do.” Taeyong purrs into his ear. “Daddy! Mommy! Please! Please! Wanna be good.” Ten says and he’s still crying and panicking because he can’t hold it any longer but he doesn’t want to have to wear a cock ring that’ll be torture.

 

”You can cum Puppy. Watch how Mommy swallows it all.” Taeyong says and so Ten does. His eyes close but he opens them back just in time to see Johnny’s mouth filled with his cum. He doesn’t swallow it which doesn’t surprise Ten but what does surprise Ten is the fact that he kisses Taeyong and he can see how they pass his cum back and forth from their mouths before swallowing it and shit. He’s hard again.

 

When Taeyong notices he coos. “Puppy’s hard again.” He says and Johnny grins. “Should we give him his reward now? He did so well.” Johnny asks and Ten nods rapidly making them both laugh. “What do you want your reward to be?” Johnny asks. “Wanna watch you guys fuck?” Ten says hesitantly. Contrary to what he thinks they don’t get mad at the proposal they just nod.

 

”I’ll fuck Mommy if you prep him.” Taeyong says and Ten whimpers. “Can do that. Puppy can do it.” Ten says and it’s a sign of how close he is to his subspace. Johnny and Taeyong share a few looks before Taeyong sighs. “I don’t think you’re in the right mind to do that. How about you just watch? You can touch yourself too since you’ve been so good.” Taeyong says and at this point Ten just agrees so that he can cum again.

 

When Taeyong is done with Ten Johnny has three fingers inside of himself and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is but it’s a sight alright. This overgrown six feet man with one leg across the desk and the other on the floor working himself open while the other two men watch. Taeyong whispers something in Johnny’s ear that Ten doesn’t care to know what it is.

 

Taeyong is pressing his cock to Johnny’s hole who’s gripping the desk for dear life and Ten’s afraid they’ll break it but the do everything with so much ease Ten knows this isn’t the first time. His eyes can barely stay open but he savors the image of Taeyong fucking Johnny in a desk because honestly who doesn’t want that image?

 

Johnny cums first. All of the desk that Taeyong had just cleaned but it’s okay because he’ll just make Johnny clean his own cum. Taeyong pulls out and strokes his cock while Johnny sits on his knees mouth open and yet he still looks so dominant. He doesn’t look submissive at all even when Taeyong’s cum is hitting his tongue in full spurts.

 

Johnny moves towards Ten to kiss him so that Ten can taste Taeyong like Taeyong had tasted him earlier and that’s what makes Ten lose it as he cums for the second time. Taeyong and Johnny are talking but Ten is too far gone to hear what they’re saying. 

 

He’s sat in the bath however while the water is running and he’s pressed against someone’s chest he doesn’t know who but he feels so at home that it scares him and suddenly he isn’t in subspace anymore. So he does what he does best in these type of situations. 

 

He panics and runs.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jaehyun has to slap some sense into Ten. Literally.

Ten ends up locking himself in one of the guest rooms. He’s shaking and crying and Taeyong and Johnny are panicking. “Ten? Open the door please baby!” He hears Taeyong say. “Don’t call me that. Leave me alone!” He screams voice hoarse. “Did we go too far?” Johnny asks and Ten cries even harder. His phone is in the office. He’s naked and it’s cold in the room so he’s shivering.

 

He knows the two males have keys to the room but they want to respect his privacy which makes him cry more. “I just want to go home! Take me home please!” Ten cries. He hears some shuffling before Taeyong speaks. “We’ve left some clothes by the door. We’re going to get in the car just come when you’re ready.” He says. 

 

Ten waits for about five minutes before opening the door. He grabs the clothes and puts them on before running to the office to grab his phone. He then puts on his shoes and heads to the car. He gets in and curls up on the backseat continuing to cry. “Take me to Yuta’s house.” He says after a while. Johnny who is driving doesn’t respond but Ten knows he’s heard him when he changes the route all of a sudden.

 

When they make it to Yuta’s house Taeyong turns to the backseat to say something but Ten is already out the door. Ten had texted Jaehyun before he came so the boy was expecting him. He was confused when Ten broke down in his arms because he truly thought everything was going fine.

 

”Tennie what’s wrong?” Yuta asks. “I-I don’t know. I slipped into subspace and we were in the bath and they were both there and everything was so domestic but my thoughts got the best of me and I just panicked. I-I pushes them away.” Ten says shakily. Jaehyun is hugging him on his right while Yuta takes care of the left.

 

”Can you think of why you panicked?” Yuta asks. “I-I’m scared. What if they just want me for sex? I-I thought I wanted that but I don’t I want something real. Something that will last. What if they’re only being nice in the beginning and they’ll turn out to be assholes who don’t care about me? Am I really ready to put my heart out on the line like this again?” Ten asks.

 

Jaehyun literally slapped Ten in the face. “This is why none of your relationships work. You always run. Stop fucking running all the time and talk to people. Johnny and Taeyong are not like that and if you just communicate make you guys can work something out. They probably want the same as you. They were so worried when you wouldn’t stop crying and locked yourself in the room. They called Yuta.” Jaehyun says.

 

Ten wipes his eyes and nods. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I should call them.” He says. He pulls out his phone but stops when Taeyong enters the house. “Uh Yuta can I use your bathroom?” He asks avoiding Ten’s eyes. “You know where it is.” Yuta says and Taeyong heads to the bathroom.

 

”I’ll see you all later.” Ten whispers running out the door. When he enters the car Johnny thinks it’s Taeyong but he’s shocked to see that it’s Ten instead. He goes to speak but Ten just kisses him hard on the mouth. Taeyong is even more shocked when he enters the car and finds Johnny and Ten kissing.

 

Ten pulls back and when he notices Taeyong he does the same to him. He pauses after he pulls back. “I got scared today honestly I was scared that you guys don’t see things the way I do. How do you feel about this relationship honestly?” Ten asks.

 

”Well I mean of course we want a submissive but we also want a partner. So we want to know if this is what you want before we go any further? And if it is you can’t just bail on us like that you’ll have to try to talk to us. You scared us. We thought we did something wrong.” Johnny says.

 

”I’m sorry and I will talk to you guys next time but I was scared you guys only want sex. I want more too.” Ten says. Johnny hums and kisses his lips once again before driving back to the house. When he parks he turns the car off but doesn’t get out. “Okay we have something really important to ask you.” Johnny says and Ten can feel himself panic.

 

Taeyong places something in Ten’s palm and his eyes goes wide. “You can do one or two things with this? Either visit when ever you want or move in.” Taeyong says. Ten looks at the key in his hand for a minute when Johnny speaks. “We know it’s fast but everyone moves at their own pace and we adore you and we know you get a bit lonely when we get busy with work.” He says.

 

”And easier for us to make sure you follow all of Mommy and Daddy’s rules.” Taeyong says. Ten whimpers. “You don’t have to dec—“ Johnny starts but Ten cuts him off.

 

”When should I move in?”


	7. Punishments and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ten ended up meeting Johnny and Taeyong’s friends with a vibrator in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be trash so I apologize ahead of time.

A month after Ten moved in his bratty side began to show. He would whine and pout and throw tantrums which almost always resorted in him crying with red marks on his ass curtesy of Taeyong. Or either he’d be put in a cock ring and tied up as the fucked his body however they wanted. Not that he minded.

 

Today Ten was breaking a rule. He didn’t want to and he really shouldn’t have but his Daddy and his Mommy had been working hard to the point of ignoring him again so here he was lying on the couch legs spread open as he fucked three fingers into himself.

 

Right when his orgasm hit he heard keys in the door. They weren’t supposed to be home this early. He whimpered and ran upstairs to take a shower. When he got out the shower as he expected the two were sitting on the bed computers in front of them. “Baby Boy.” Taeyong says.

 

”Yes Daddy?” He asked sweetly. Innocently. “Find you some pretty clothes you get to meet our friends today.” Taeyong says. Ten squeals happily. He was always looking forward to meeting new people. He ran over to hug Taeyong and smiled when Taeyong kept a firm grip on his waist.

 

When he pulled back however Taeyong didn’t let go. “Let me see Johnny.” He heard Taeyong day and then he felt it. The butt plug sliding in his ass. He was okay but then he realized how easy it slid in and bit his lip. “Made a mess on the couch baby. Did you really think we wouldn’t notice?” Johnny asks.

 

Ten whimpered. “You’re fault!” Ten pouts folding his arms across his chest. Taeyong stands still holding his waist and Ten whimpers again. “Don’t raise your damn voice at him!” He says firmly and Ten pouts as his eyes water but Taeyong isn’t fooled. He’s knows enough of Ten’s tricks by now.

 

”Daddy! Never home!” Ten whines. “If you would have asked one of us could you pleasure yourself we would have said yes because we know we have been busy but you disobeyed our rules and you’re being a brat about it.” Taeyong says. Ten pouts because he knows it true but doesn’t mean he wants to hear it.

 

”So today you don’t get the pleasure of the cock ring baby. You have to hold it in all by yourself through dinner. And little small detail about that plug you’ve got up there. It’s a vibrator and Taeyong and I have the control.” Johnny smirks. “So go put on your clothes and wait on the couch which Taeyong cleaned so you’re welcome. We’ll be down in a minute.” Johnny says and that’s the end of that conversation.

 

Ten minutes later and they’re in the car parking at the restaurant. Taeyong forced him to wear skinny jeans so he was hard and he knew anyone who passed by could tell. He kept trying to cover himself but Johnny kept slapping his hands away. Ten was happy when he realized that the restaurant was empty.

 

Literally.

 

”One of my friend’s rented it out. We arrived first.” Taeyong days as they take a seat. “How often do you guys do this?” Ten asks. “At least once a month. We take turns renting this restaurant out. The owner is really familiar with us now.” Johnny says.

 

The plug was just sitting achingly inside of Ten at the moment not doing anything and he hated it. Hated the anticipation. No one had arrived yet and Ten knew it wouldn’t start until someone did. It was his own fault though. Not only did he break his Dominants’ rules but he mentioned to them that although he didn’t want to at first he’d like to try being humiliated. He was an exhibitionist and those two things went hand in hand most of the time.

 

Looks like he was about to get his wish. 

 

The first two to show up were a taller male with a baby face and another male who looked more dominant but you could tell he was submissive. “Doyoung! Sicheng!” Johnny called standing up to hug each male. They hug Taeyong as well before sitting across from Ten. “Are you Ten? I’m Doyoung.” The one with black hair said.

 

”Did I tell you that you could speak slut?” The other male Sicheng said. “Sorry Sir.” Doyoung whimpered and Ten let out a gasp as the vibrator started up inside of him. “Y-Yes. I’m Ten.” He says slowly to make sure his words are clear. “He’s our submissive the one we’ve been telling you about.” Taeyong says.

 

”You’re favorite couple is here.” A voice says and Ten looks up gasping again when the vibrator starts to move faster inside of him. “Taeil! Kun!” Sicheng calls. The shorter male sits next to Johnny and his partner sits across from him on side of Doyoung. “Greet them.” The male on side of Doyoung says. “Hi guys!” He says before looking at Ten and then the other male again. The other male nods.

 

”I’m Taeil and you must be Ten?” He asks. “Good job baby!” Kun says and Taeil purrs at the compliment. “Y-Yes I’m Ten.” Ten repeats and Johnny just smirks. Ten zones out of the conversation only paying attention every time the vibrator speeds up. He looks up to see everyone staring at him. “I’m sorry what did you ask?” He asks blushing in embarrassment.

 

”What nationality are you?” Sicheng asks. “Oh I’m Thai but I can speak English and a bit of Chinese.” Ten says. Taeyong smiles at him. “I didn’t know you spoke English.” He informs. Ten nods proudly before gasping again as Johnny grabbed his thigh. He was currently sat in between both males and Taeyong had a hand around his shoulders.

 

He was trying hard to focus on not cumming more than he was trying to focus on the conversation going on in front of him. “I-I can’t hold it anymore D-Daddy. I’m sorry.” Ten whispers to Taeyong. “It’s rude to whisper Baby Boy.” Taeyong says not looking in Ten’s direction at all.

 

”If you can’t say it out loud it must not be important.” Johnny adds on. Ten whimpers and gives them both pleading looks but they’re looking at their friends instead. “D-Daddy please!” Ten says his voice rushed out as he was on the verge of his orgasm.

 

He had tears in his eyes and the fact that all their friends were watching made his edging that much more intense. “Please what? You don’t get to beg for anything when you broke the rules.” Johnny says. “I-I can’t hold it. I’m going to cum please!” Ten cries out. Taeyong’s hands move to unzip his pants and Ten wants to cry at how everyone is watching them. Strike that Ten was crying already. 

 

Taeyong’s hand slipped inside of Ten’s boxers and he gasped out as he realized what was happening. “D-Don’t want a cock ring. Daddy no!” Ten whines his bratty side coming out. “Tell me no again and watch I pull you over my lap and make your ass red in front of everyone.” Taeyong says.

 

Ten whines but doesn’t say anything else. Johnny takes a napkin and wipes Ten’s face for him. “You ready to order yet?” Sicheng asks looking at the four males across from him. “Yeah.” Taeil says and so Kun calls the waitress over. 

 

After they've gotten their food Ten just sits there and doesn’t touch his food. “Eat.” Johnny says but he pouts. “Don’t wanna.” He says and Taeyong coos at him. “Eat.” He says. “Not until I get to cum.” He says crossing his arms over his chest. Taeyong grabs his thigh roughly making him wince. “Eat or I’ll spank you.” Taeyong says.

 

”No!” Ten shouts huffing at his dominant. Taeil and Johnny stand almost immediately and pulls Ten out of the booth with him. Taeyong slides out next before leaving their area. Johnny and Taeil sit back down but Johnny doesn’t let Ten sit as well. Taeyong comes back with a chair only a few minutes later. 

 

Everyone just continues to eat while this goes on. “Over my lap.” Taeyong says. Ten panics and looks at Johnny. “Nope. You earned this one baby.” Johnny says shrugging. “1, 2—“ Taeyong starts counting and Ten scrambles over Taeyong’s lap in a second. 

 

Taeyong chuckles. “You must out of your damn mind if you think I’m going to do this with your clothes on.” He says. Ten stands agains before pulling his pants and underwear down in one swift movement and then getting back into position. “You know how these go.” Taeyong says.

 

Ten nods and tries not to pay attention to the eyes on him. He focuses on Johnny instead who’s laughing at something with Sicheng. The first hit he was expecting but it still shocks him and makes him whimper. “I-One Daddy.” He counts.

 

Taeyong only gives him five but he makes a show of playing with the vibrator in between hits and the only word Ten can describe himself feeling is humiliated. Oddly enough he kind of likes it. “Now if you be a good boy and eat your food I may let you cum.” Taeyong says.

 

Ten wipes his eyes and reaches his arms out to Taeyong who pulls him in for a hug immediately. “C-Can Mommy feed me?” He asks hesitantly. He isn’t sure how Johnny feels about that name around his friends. He doesn’t like being called Mommy in public he prefers master but Ten’s brain was jumbled at the moment so he wasn’t sure.

 

”Yeah I’ll feed you Kitten.” Johnny says as they all get rearranged so they’re back in their original positions with Ten in the middle. Johnny feeds Ten and Ten makes sure to eat all of it. “S-Sir I made a mess.” A small voice says. Voice belonging to Doyoung. Ten sees Doyoung who has his eyes wide open as he’s looking at his lap.

 

Sicheng glances down then hums. “It’s okay I know how much you enjoy watching other people. Too bad you’ll have to walk around with pants that are sticky with cum.” Sicheng shrugs. “B-But Sir we have more clothes in the car.” Doyoung says and Sicheng shrugs.

 

”You didn’t ask Sir if you could cum so now you’ll have to keep those pants on.” Sicheng shrugs. “Yes sir.” Doyoung says. “If you make it through the meeting after this then I’ll let you change.” Sicheng says and Doyoung seems happy with that answer.

 

”Daddy? I’m done.” Taeil says and Kun inspects his plate before nodding. “Good boy!” Kun praises before standing up pulling Taeil up with him. “We have somewhere to be. We’ll see you guys pretty soon. Nice meeting you Ten.” Kun says and Taeil smiles at Ten as well.

 

”Nice meeting you guys too. Even if I’m in trouble.” Ten says pouting. Kun chuckles. “When I first introduced Taeil to Johnny, Taeyong, And Sicheng He was in the middle of a punishment too. Way worse than yours. Watersports. He ended up leaving while drenched in piss and cum so I don’t think your punishment was that bad.” Kun says chuckling while Taeil hides.

 

”Daddy you’re embarrassing me in front of my friends.” Taeil whines. Kun just chuckles and kisses him before leading him out the door. “We should be going too but I agree with Kun, Ten. I made Doyoung suck my cock in front of all my friends while he fingered himself and I still didn’t let him cum so I think you got off easy with just a spanking.” Sicheng chuckles. 

 

Doyoung leaves next and Taeyong’s facade breaks. “Was it bad? I know you said you wanted to try it but I wasn’t sure if this was okay or not.” He says. Ten shakes his head. “I still want to cum but I don’t know I liked the fact that people were watching me so I don’t think you guys hit humiliation more of exhibitionism. What Sicheng and Kun mentioned was humiliation what I got was nothing. So yeah it was fine.” Ten says.

 

”Ok. Just making sure. I’m going to take the cock ring off okay? You can cum.” Johnny says sliding his hand into Ten’s overly tight pants. He slides the cock ring off and Ten grips his shoulder as his orgasm hits almost immediately.

 

”Feels so good.”


	8. At the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ten gets jealous of a secretary.

Ten rarely almost never got jealous but here he was. Johnny invited him to come to work with him after a lot of pouting on his end. Everything was great he even got to see Sicheng and Doyoung again. Sicheng even let Doyoung talk to him. And then Hyuna showed up.

 

Apparently she is Johnny’s secretary and like said Ten doesn’t get jealous so he smiled and talked to the girl normally. Until she touched his dominant. Her hand rested on his shoulder first before sliding down his arm. Or when handing him papers it would stay there for a bit too long and Ten notices.

 

Once again Ten wasn’t bothered until Johnny smiled at her and ignored Ten the whole time. Why invite him if he wouldn’t pay attention to Ten at all? Doyoung tried to cheer him up when he saw him sulking and it worked for a bit until Hyuna had the nerve to smirk at him.

 

”Johnny hyung can you unzip my dress for me so I can use the restroom?” Hyuna asks and Ten scoffs because he knows Johnny won’t do it. But Johnny does do it and when she re-enters he zips it back up for her too. Ten bites his lip and gives Johnny a glare that he knows the other man can feel.

 

”What’s wrong Ten?” He asks but Ten only shrugs and turns back to Doyoung. “Ten?” Johnny calls again and his voice holds a warning tone. Ten doesn’t want to get punished again still sore from yesterday so he turns around pouting. He wishes he doesn’t.

 

Hyuna has her arm around Johnny and she’s laughing and Johnny is smiling a smile that should only be reserved for Ten and Taeyong. Ten has had enough. “Johnny hyung?” He asks sweetly and Johnny recognizes the tone and gives Ten a warning look.

 

”Shiuld I buy us some more condoms later? We’ve run out.” Ten asks and Doyoung snickers earning a slap on the ass from Sicheng. They don’t even use condoms but it’s worth it when Hyuna flushes red and takes a step away from Johnny.

 

Johnny sighs and rolls his eyes. “Might as well buy lube too.” He says in response. Ten grins at that and shoots his own smirk towards Hyuna. “I’ll go arrange the files you gave me.” Hyuna softly and Ten scoffs. “That should’ve been done an hour ago when he first asked.” He says and Johnny glares harshly.

 

”Chittaphon.” Johnny says harshly and Ten rolls his eyes at the older male. “And by the way I’m prettier than you and I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my boyfriend. He has two boyfriends already he doesn’t need some desperate whore hanging off of his shoulder.” Ten says before turning away and leaving the office leaving Johnny’s colleagues shocked.

 

”Oh my gosh. Hyuna I’m so sorry about him. When you finish the files you can leave early.” Johnny says apologetically before glaring at a laughing Sicheng which has no effect on the other male. Johnny follows Ten out and finds the younger male sitting in the car arms folded and pouting. He was on the phone.

 

”But Daddy!” Was what Johnny heard when he entered the car. The phone was connected to the radio so Ten could listen to his music. “No Ten! That was disrespectful and you probably embarrassed Mommy. Are you even sure his coworkers know that he’s gay let alone polyamorous?” Taeyong asks.

 

”No.” Ten says softly and his voice was cracking. “Baby I’m not fussing at you I just want you to think before you do reckless things next time.” Taeyong says and that’s when they hear it. A sniffle and then a full on sob. Not the sob that he gets when he’s had too many orgasms but a full on sad sob.

 

”Ten.” And it’s Johnnys voice this time that calls him. He wraps his arms around him as well. Ten is still crying and Taeyong and Johnny are both spilling out comforting words at the same time. When Ten results to deep choked breaths then do they finally relax.

 

”I’m sorry Johnny. I’m so sorry.” He cries and Johnny shushes him quickly with a kiss. “It’s fine love. We all get jealous sometimes.” Johnny says. “But Yongie is right I acted irrationally.” Ten says. “I don’t think so. You didn’t say anything for almost two hours because you’re respectful. It’s understandable how you would feel when she touched me.” Johnny says.

 

Ten glares but in Johnny’s eyes it looks cute. “Why didn’t you stop her?” Ten asks. “I wanted to see your reaction honestly. You definitely didn’t disappoint.” Johnny smirks. “Daddy. I think we should punish Mommy. He was very mean to baby today.” Ten says giving Johnny his most innocent look.

 

”Mhm. I think we should Punish Mommy too. So no one touch themselves or each other until I get home.”


	9. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong punishes Johnny and Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys bored of this story already? No one leaves kudos or comments anymore.

It was agonizing for both Johnny and Ten waiting on Taeyong to arrive home. The two males owned separate companies which explained how they were so rich. Apparently Taeyong was having some issues however so he was coming home later than usual.

 

”Is it okay for Taeyong to punish you?” Ten ask. “He probably won’t do more than refuse to let me cum or something simple because I’m not submissive. And if it does go to far I have a safe word as well. We often punish each other so I’m not worried. You on the other hand. I hope you have enough energy.” Johnny smirks.

 

Ten gives him a shy look and Johnny pecks his lips making Ten whine. He’s still sore from the day before but he’d never turn down a punishment. He enjoys them too much. Soon Johnny and Taeyong will realize how much of a brat he really is.

 

Taeyong makes it home ten minutes later and he rushes in with a slur of apologies falling from his lips. Johnny kisses them away from him. “Don’t apologize for doing your job.” Ten says as he watches the two of them.

 

Taeyong pulls back and turns to Ten with a grin on his face. “Hi my little prince. Did you miss me?” He asks pulling Ten into his arms. “Always miss you Daddy.” Ten replies and Taeyong just hums and pulls him in for a kiss as well. At first it’s nothing but soft kisses between the three until Taeyong pulls back.

 

”I want both of you completely naked when I get back from going grab a few things.” He says and Ten can’t help but pout as he watches Taeyong go up the stairs. 

 

But when Taeyong re-enters the two males have obeyed his words as expected. He grins when he sees them. “Separate ends of the sofa both of you.” He says and Ten is quick to obey. Johnny not so much. “Now Youngho.” Taeyong says and Johnny grins but does so the second time he’s told.

 

”This is how this is going to play out. Both of you are going to prep yourselves. No making eye contact with each other. No touching each other. And no cumming. You can only watch me undress myself. Understood?” Taeyong asks and they both nod.

 

”Words.” Taeyong says. “Yes Daddy.” Ten says just as Johnny says “Yes Taeyong.” It’s a bit unusual to see Johnny not in a dominant position but not unwelcome. Both males face Taeyong as he starts to unbutton his suit slowly and they watch him unmoving.

 

Taeyong pulls off the suit jacket slowly as well. When it finally hits the ground both males let out sighs of relief. “Suck on each others fingers. You don’t deserve lube.” Taeyong says and Johnny slides three long fingers into Ten’s open mouth immediately.

 

Ten does the same and they both work on getting each other’s fingers wet. But their eyes also never leave Taeyong who finally has his chest revealed after pulling off the dress shirt he was wearing underneath. “Such good boys.” Taeyong says sweetly.

 

”Color?” He asks looking at Johnny who slides his fingers out of Ten’s mouth as Ten does the same. “Green Yongie shit.” He says and Taeyong nods. “One finger each.” Taeyong says and Ten is quick to slide a finger into his hole as does Johnny.

 

Taeyong fumbles with his belt for a minute. Before pulling his pants off quicker than he did with the rest of his clothes. “Daddy please.” Ten whimpers out and Taeyong smirks. “Please what?” Taeyong asks. “Let us add another finger Yongie please.” Johnny says.

 

”Go ahead.” Taeyong says. “Open yourselves up for me. Both of you.” He says and they do. When their both three fingers deep inside of themselves is when Taeyong stops them. “Come suck my cock. Johnny. Make it wet. It’s the only lube you’ll get before you ride it.” Taeyong says. 

 

Johnny moves so he’s on his hands and knees as he sucks Taeyong cock. Taeyong’s voice is shaky yet still powerful. “Shit I always forget how good at this you are.” Taeyong says looking down at Johnny who tries to smile with a mouth full of cock. “Ten baby come lie under Johnny and suck his cock. He’s going to fuck you while I fuck him okay?” Taeyong says.

 

Ten’s legs move like jello since his orgasm is pursuing. He lies under Johnny on the floor and takes the older males cock into his mouth. His eyes are closed mainly but when he opens them he wishes he didn’t. Taeyong is pushing his cock so far down Johnny’s throat that he’s crying and it just looks so good.

 

When Taeyong finally pulls away Johnny’s mouth is dripping with saliva and precum. “Color?” He asks and Johnny looks sort of high but he smiles. “Green. Definitely green.” He says. Taeyong moves to sit on the couch and Johnny follows closely behind.

 

Taeyong looks around for a moment before nodding. “Johnny you’re going to ride me while Ten rides you. And no one cums until I say so.” Taeyong says. Johnny grins and sits on Taeyong’s lap with his back to Taeyong’s chest. He grunts as Taeyong’s cock slides inside of his hole. Taeyong gives him time to adjust.

 

”I’m good now.” Johnny says and Taeyong grins. “Come on Kitten.” He says and Ten moves shyly. He climbs into Johnny’s lap and faces the two males as he slides Johnny’s cock inside of himself. His eyes fall shut in pleasure and he feels lips press against his own as Johnny starts moving.

 

By the softness of the lips he can tell that it’s Taeyong who he’s kissing. They fall into a rhythm of Taeyong thrusting upwards at the same time as Johnny does. They both know Johnny won’t last long as he’s receiving pleasure from both ends but Taeyong wants to make him hold out as long as possible.

 

Its not even five minutes later when Johnny starts begging. “Hold it.” Taeyong demands. “Make Ten cum and then you can cum.” Taeyong says. Johnny nods and begins to stroke Ten’s cock as he fucks into his ass harder. Ten is crying as he cums all over Johnny’s hand. 

 

He falls limp and Johnny has to help the boy off of his lap. When that’s done Taeyong flips them over and mercilessly pound into Johnny. “Shit Yongie I’m so close.” Johnny says. “So am I Johnny. Cum for me please.” Taeyong says.

 

Thats all it takes for Johnny’s orgasm to hit and Taeyong follows closely behind. They stay like that for a while until Johnny finally moves himself off of Taeyong’s cock. 

 

Taeyong grins at them both. “I guess I’m going to have to clean you both up huh?” He asks. “Yeah cause it’s your fault.” Johnny responds. “Are you sure that was okay? I don’t want to push you out of your comfort zone.” Taeyong says. “It was fine. I trusted you and you came through. You know my dislikes and likes and you remembered to ask me for my color often. You did amazing baby.” Johnny says.

 

Ten feels like he’s intruding somehow but when the two of them look over at him with so much adoration in their eyes he bites that feeling down. “Ten honey go run you both a bath while I clean. It’s been a while since we did this so Johnny’s going to be a bit immobile.” Taeyong says standing up.

 

”Of course Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe a introduction video isn’t interesting but I did do a guess the song by emoji Kpop on my channel. Kpop Lonewolf If you guys wanna go check it out.😍


	10. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re going to hate me for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back at it guys.

Taeyong was in his office at home when Ten walks in dressed as a kitten. Gray kitten ears rested on the top of his head. He had a collar that said kitten curtesy of Johnny. He also had on some furry grey panties with a grey tail butt plug inside of him.

 

Taeyong glanced at his boyfriend before continuing his work. Ten was on his knees actually crawling. “I want to try wax play.” Ten says biting his lip. Taeyong gives him a look of surprise. “I don’t know Ten I’ve never done that before. We don’t have the materials for it and I don’t want to hurt you.” Taeyong says.

 

”I bought the wax candle already and we can watch a couple videos before we try it.” Ten says. Taeyong bites his lip. “I’ll think about it.” He says. Ten pouts but crawls out of the room giving Taeyong a perfect view of his ass as he does.

 

Johnny was at work he had a meeting to attend so he didn’t work from home like usual so Ten couldn’t beg him. He just had to wait for Taeyong’s response.

 

Taeyong came into their playroom only a while later. He found Ten playing with the safety candle in his hand. “There are a lot of risks with this Ten are you sure?” Taeyong asks. Ten nods. “I trust you Yongie.” He says and Taeyong sighs.

 

”It says you have to shave and you ha—.” Taeyong starts But is cut off by Ten kissing him. “It’s okay Yongie I’ve done my research too. I’m all shaved and ready.” Ten says.

 

Taeyong sits on the bed dragging Ten to sit in his lap. “Fine but don’t get to crying when it burns.”  Taeyong says. “I get off on pain so I’ll be fine and besides if you do it right it shouldn’t burn.” Ten says and Taeyong pauses.

 

”See this is why I don’t want to do it.” Taeyong says. “We don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable Yongie.” Ten says seriously. “No it’s fine I’m just panicking.” Taeyong says.

 

”I’ll tell you immediately if something goes wrong.” Ten says. Taeyong nods and kisses Ten softly. Ten kisses back although with more eagerness than Taeyong. Taeyong lays Ten on the bed and begins to play with the butt plug by teasing it in and out of him. “Such a pretty little kitten.” Taeyong coos making Ten whimper. “Sir please.” Ten whimpers.

 

Taeyong bites his lip before he lights the safety candle that Ten bought. He angles it away from him but not completely horizontal to Ten’s chest and lets the first drop fall on Ten’s nipple. Ten shudders and closes his eyes. “How we doing?” Taeyong asks.

 

Ten nods. “That feels so much better than I expected.” He says. So Taeyong does it again this time to the other nipple. He tests a few more spots but he gets the same reaction each time. A loud moan and an arch of Ten’s back.

 

”Can you do my balls?” Ten asks shyly and Taeyong hesitantly does so. But Ten enjoys it. So Taeyong has the confidence to do a few more places until the candle is too low to use any more. So he blows the fire out and sits it down on the bed side table.

 

He starts to pull the wax from Ten’s various body parts which Ten enjoys just as much as having the wax dropped on him. Taeyong plays with Ten’s nipples something he realized Ten likes.

 

He then pulls a rope from under the bed. “I’m going to tie your hands okay?” Taeyong asks and Ten nods. Taeyong smiles and kisses him before doing as he said and tying the male’s hands.

 

Ten tugs to make sure he can’t get out of them before resting his hands above his head. Taeyong pulls out a whip, a cockring, and a vibrator. “Pick one.” He tells Ten. Ten debates. “Explain.” He says. “If you pick the whip it’ll only be a few hits and you’ll probably have marks. The cock ring will mean you cum till Johnny gets home and we don’t know when that is. If you pick the vibrator you don’t get my cock.” Taeyong says.

 

”Then I want the whip.” Ten says. Taeyong nods and puts the other things back in their respectful places. “Where do you want it baby?” Taeyong asks. “On my ass.” Ten says and Taeyong raises an eyebrow.

 

”Please Sir.” Ten adds. “On your stomach then.” Taeyong says and Ten obeys. Taeyong teases him giving him a few taps here and there with the whip. But nothing hard enough to bruise. He does this in a few places before Ten finally gets what he wants.

 

The first hit stings because he isn’t expected in and he knows it’ll bruise but he loves it. Taeyong isn’t soft with his hits but he isn’t ridiculously harsh with them either and that’s why Ten loves for Taeyong to be the one to punish him.

 

Taeyong bruised him him and Ten enjoyed it until Taeyong dropped the whip and started to finger him . Ten went to use his hands and then realized they were tied. He pulled at the rope and panicked when he couldn’t get out of it. “Fruit. Taeyong! Fruit!” Ten said. That one word had Taeyong stopping all movements he made.

 

He pulled his fingers out and untied the rope from Ten’s hand pulling him into his arms. Ten was crying and he was panicking so he called Johnny. Ten had calmed down until he fell asleep. Taeyong carries him to their room and laid him on the bed.

 

When Johnny makes it home Taeyong is dressed and Ten’s still asleep. “What happened?” Johnny asks. “He asked for wax play and so we tried it and it was good he enjoyed it. When the candle shortened we changed it and I tied him up. He was fine. He wanted the whip so we did that and it was okay but when I started fingering him he used his safe word and I stopped immediately. I don’t know what happened.” Taeyong says his voice panicked.

 

”Wax play? Do you know how dangerous that is?” Johnny asks his voice rough. “We were careful and I know that wasn’t what it was.” Taeyong says. “You dropped hot fucking wax on him, tied him up, whipped him, and were still trying to fuck him!” Johnny says voice getting louder.

 

”I was trying to fucking get him off. He didn’t object to none of it and the safe word was so sudden that I immediately stopped and comforted him.” Taeyong says his voice just as rough. “Fuck!” Johnny says gripping his hair in frustration.

 

”You really can’t blame me.” Taeyong says. “Try me.” Johnny says. “Please don’t argue.” Ten says his voice soft as he stands at the doorway now dressed in a t shirt and some boxers. “It wasn’t Yongie’s fault I just got a bad memory and I panicked.” Ten says softly.

 

”I’m so sorry baby.” Taeyong says. “No I had a bad experience with being tied up but I trusted you and it was three years ago so I figured I was ready but I’m not and I’m sorry for scaring you.” Ten says holding his arms out for a hug. 

 

Taeyong buries himself in Ten’s actually Johnny’s shirt and holds him. “Don’t force yourself to do something you aren’t comfortable with.” Taeyong says. He then turns to Johnny with a grimace on his face.

 

”Fuck you.”


	11. The Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen

Taeyong has been ignoring Johnny. He’s been sending Ten to do things that he usually did if it involves seeing or talking to Johnny. Johnny was visibly shaken up by the fact as well. Taeyong kept shutting him out.

 

Whenever Johnny tried to talk to him Taeyong just ignored him and Ten felt torn between the two. He was unsure of what to do and he was tired of being the middle man. He walked into the guest room where Taeyong had been sleeping and put on his best pout.

 

Taeyong smiles when he saw him. “What’s wrong baby?” Taeyong asked. Ten shrugged and took a seat on the bed watching as Taeyong got dressed for work. “It’s nothing.” Ten says bottom lip still jutted out. “No baby If something’s bothering you tell me.” Taeyong says and Ten actually tears up at that.

 

”I hate it when you and Mommy fight. I feel so torn and I don’t know what to do. He’s so hurt and you are too and I don’t want to see you two like that. I feel guilty.” Ten admits. “Why do you feel guilty baby?” Taeyong asks.

 

”Because if I would have just told you I was uncomfortable that wouldn’t have happened or if I wasn’t here at all it wouldn’t have happened.” Ten says softly. “You were trying to get over your fear but you weren’t ready. You can’t blame anyone for that.” Johnny says from the door.

 

Taeyong glances at him before looking back at Ten. “You belong here baby. If we didn’t want you we wouldn’t have brought you here. And besides Johnny and I argue all the time. That comes with being a couple. Or the throuple in this case. I’ll probably have a few arguments with you and you’ll probably have a few with Johnny as well it’s inevitable. So don’t blame yourself for that.” Taeyong says.

 

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Did you really just say throuple?” He asks and Ten snickers. “Let me talk to Johnny alone baby. I know you played alone this morning so go put away your toys.” Taeyong says giving Ten a look that said his ass would be gone later.

 

Ten nodded and kissed Taeyong’s cheek before skipping over to Johnny and doing the same. When Ten left out Johnny walked in, closing the door behind him. Taeyong took a seat on the bed and bit his lip. He didn’t know where to start. So he didn’t sugarcoat.

 

”Why didn’t you trust me?” He asks. Johnny sighs and takes a seat next to Taeyong. “That’s not it. I trust you with my life Taeyong, you know that.” Johnny says. “I just panicked because we’ve been trying to find someone who fits for us for three years and I guess I was scared of losing Ten already because he’s so....” Johnny trails off.

 

”Perfect?” Taeyong adds. “Yeah perfect. But I was an asshole to you and I was heated and I’ve been beating myself up about it the past two weeks.” Johnny admits. “You were and it hurt me because I thought you didn’t trust me.” Taeyong says.

 

Johnny whines softly. “I’m sorry.” He says and Taeyong grins at that. “I forgive you, you big baby, even though you’re so damn dramatic.” Taeyong says allowing Johnny to pull him in his arms. Taeyong rests his cheek on Johnny’s chest and sighs. “You should punish Ten.” He says.

 

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “Why can’t you do it? And what for?” Johnny asks. “Well I have to be at work in fifteen minutes for one and for two He was playing with himself this morning. That’s breaking a rule.” Taeyong says. Johnny rolls his eyes and pecks Taeyong’s lips.

 

”Mhm. I got it baby.”


End file.
